


a peaceful morning

by coorelightgrey



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: "The bed was always too big for one person, he thinks – and seeing him now, so at ease while deep in sleep, he can’t deny how right it feels waking up next to him."or: a quick snapshot of a moment in time.





	a peaceful morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machuba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machuba/gifts).



> i'm a little embarrassed to post something this short but the #1 leoniles fucker of my heart jerome encouraged me to share this anyway, s o.
> 
> written for her birthday in 2017 during a lunch break when i still worked at nintendo. incredible. i still have the notebook page for this fic somewhere.

He finds it difficult to imagine life without him. Of course, there was a time he didn’t know of his existence – a time before his crude yet reliable shadow followed his every footstep – but it might as well been an entirely different lifetime.

On an otherwise insignificant day years and years ago, when Leo was still a child, young but not oblivious to the monsters that lurked in the darkness, Niles swore his loyalty to him, to every hair on his head and drop of blood in his body, until his dying breath. Leo understood the gravity of the oath and its practicality, but he could never have anticipated the results. In gaining a retainer, he gained a view into the outside world he might have otherwise never seen. He gained a friend, a confidant, someone he could truly rely on through the bloodiest of days in the concubine wars. And, unexpectedly, he found love.

Leo turns to face Niles now, soak in the rare calm and peace in his features. It’s early morning, and while the skies are still dark he could swear Niles glowed.

The bed was always too big for one person, he thinks – and seeing him now, so at ease while deep in sleep, he can’t deny how right it feels waking up next to him.

He reaches under his pillow and pulls out a small box he hid the night before. Niles swore his life to him – and he, in turn, will swear his to him.


End file.
